The House Doesn't Always Win
You Really Can Fight The Bank Three Cherries Island and Casino was filled to the brim with Pirates, Bounty Hunters, Marines, and Civilians from across Paradise and the Four Seas. Hundreds of ships were harbored in the port of the forever night time island, with guards watching over treasure stores and protecting ships while their owners gambled their earnings away at the card tables and dicing houses strewn across the island of sin. Most of the pirate ships were magnificent vessels, ranging from warships to carivals to even a submarine nearby. Mon Reji was finally getting into the groove of things. After parting ways with the Chateau Pirates and striking out on his own, the World's Worst Gambler and Unluckiest Man Alive felt as though his luck was changing. Despite landing on Three Cherries Island with his dingy sinking and his pockets nearly empty, the former fighter was now more than a hundred grand richer after selling his pocket game Den Den Snail and most of his spare clothes. He felt the familiar tingle in his teeth whenever his bad luck was about to rear its ugly head, but he ignored it. Right now, he was on a roll. He tossed the dice again into the table, his eyes widening as they landed on seven again. The gathered crowd cheered uproariously as he won yet another toss. The bright, metallic sound of coins clinking filled the air, and the strange rolling counter above Reji's head increased. It was sitting around $50,100,000, rising with every win he earned. His teeth started to ache, a light headache pinching his head. The host of the table grinned and handed the man the dice. "Sir, you seem to be in the middle of a hot streak. Why don't you roll again?" Reji grinned and nodded to him. "That sounds like a great plan. Everyone, drinks are on me, because I'm letting it ride and rolling again! Woo!" Shaking his dice, he threw the bones to the green felt tabletop. He spun dramatically, snapping his long fingers and pointing to the dice. "Lucky number-" Snake Eyes. Reji froze as all his winnings poofed into thin air, draining his account back down to its base level, even lower now that he had bet everything on that throw. The chips that he had earned were pulled away and added to the host's pile, leaving Reji the Pirate even more destitute than before. The host looked over the young pirate with disdain. "Please pay all debts before you leave the Casino, Mr. Reji. We do not allow debts here." ---- After crossing the reverse mountain, the Ning Pirates suffered several material losses among them half the money they had gotten in their journey in South Blue and also their boat, after sheltering in the initial islands of Grand Line, Kanryu leaves alone in a journey in search of recovering the lost goods and get a new ship, with the help of maps and equipment provided by Easton Marie the navigator of the team, he managed to get to Island three cherries and casino, where he saw the opportunity to multiply the amount of money that had been left. Soon after landing his small boat, Kanryu disembarked, staying in a hotel near the casino, after dressing rigorously and getting ready he headed to the casino getting there went to a counter where the drinks were served, pulling a chair he sat down and ordered a drink. after picking up his Drink he and the barwoman start a dialogue. "Hello, miss, I'm new here, could you explain to me how things work in the casino?" "Yes!", says the girl politely then complete. "There is a casino island where, basically anyone can gamble, of course if you have what you gamble, the money is exchanged for chips in the cashier, and it is these chips that are bet on the games, all money won or lost will be withdrawn in the cashier at the end of your experience in the casino, but I warn you, if you stay in debt you can not leave until you have all your debt". After listening to the official's words, Kanryu got up from the dough and went to the cashier so that he could exchange his money for chips, but before he could reach his goal something surprised him, all the money he was carrying was gone. ---- Reji whistled brightly as he pocketed the money that Kanryu had bright. It was absorbed into his Bank Account swiftly, and with it, he could pay off the house without losing any of his teeth. He whistled jauntily, twirling a chip between his fingers. He strolled up to the men in the cage. "Good afternoon gentlemen! I'm here to pay off my debt to the house. If you would be so kind as to-" Reji froze as something pressed against his back. A quiet, gentle voice was heard behind him. "Reji, baby, before you spend all of my money paying off your debts, lets instead get your debt paid to ME back first. Hmm?" Behind him, a tall, suave looking man in a pinstriped suit and tied had a finger pressed against Reji's back. The gambler swallowed. "Gio! Hello there, good afternoon! I was just... JUST thinking about you and was on my way to pay you back!" "'Hmm, excuse me gentlemen, I'm sorry to interrupt you but this boy ended up taking something that belongs to me, I'd like to ask him to return it," says Kanryu as he approaches the pair. Gio shook his head, holding a hand up to Kanryu and waving him off. "Sorry sir, if this guy has stolen from you, I urge you to report it to... authorities. But until then, this dumb leech is going to pay me back first." He grabbed Reji and slammed the junior pirate into the wall. The cocking of a hammer could be heard as Gio's patience waned. "Enough of this. You're giving the money over, or you'll serve Omerta as a rower until you pay me back." Reji choked and struggled against Gio's hand, gagging as the New World Pirate manhandled him. His eyes met Kanryu's. "H-help... I'll p-pay you back... P-please." facing the desperate eyes of Reji, the Nings captain prepares to draw his sword but before he can do anything is interrupted by a group of casino security guards. "Excuse me, gentlemen, I could ask you not to cause any more riots or be expelled from the resentment," says the leader of the group, and adds, "we have a pending matter with Mr. Reji, and the casino manager wants to see you immediately." the group then approaches Reji preparing to grab him. Gio considered the options carefully. He was not above murdering the entire casino for his money, but the trouble it would cause wouldn't be worth it. Smiling kindly, he held his hands up. "No need for negative words here, my friends! I certainly can wait for my turn with Reji." He glanced to Kanryu. "And his friend. I'll wait for both of you, because his business is now yours." He sat at a table near the exit, picking up the menu and looking over the wines. Reji swallowed, his nerves already on high. He shivered and let the casino guards drag him away. "Okay, now I know it says my worth is over fifty million, but you gotta realize that most of that is my bounty! I'm a famous pirate Helmsman, I can smell treasure from miles away! You gotta believe me, I'm not holding out on you guys!" watching the scene, Kanryu waited while the guards walked away, then he headed to the table where Giotti was sitting. "I heard some of your conversation with Reji, it was clear that you don't get along, but I can deduce that you've known each other for some time," he says as he pulls up a chair, and then goes on, "well, with that in mind, I think you could explain to me how our friend ended up in so much debt? " Gio grinned as Kanryu sat. "Oh, sir, a snack for my friend here." He spoke to a waiter before turning his full attention to the pirate captain. From somewhere in his deep, rich coat, he produced a cold bottle of cola, offering it to his new friend. "You don't know of the Calamity of Bad Luck, Mon Reji hmm? He's kind of famous around this ocean as a sinkhole of good luck. He loses money, sinks ships, and eats the WORST devil fruit imaginable. He is nothing but a bad investment, one I've had to deal with for a bit." "'thank you for your kindness." says Kanryu ápos to pick up the bottle, he then completes " this world is incredible, and who would have thought that right at my first stop on the Grand Line I'd meet such interesting people." After a few minutes the waiter finally arrives with Gio's order, he retires, Kanryu then puts the cola's bottle next to the tray. "So, sir, for what I've asked Reji owes you a considerable amount of money, and with it he now owes me 50,000,000, which means we're in similar situations, and we need him alive, so we don't suffer any losses, right?" Gio sighed a bit, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Look, he obviously owes you a lot of money. But I have to put my affairs first. If you can figure out how he can pay me back at least... half, then I'll write the whole thing off and put a bullet in him. He's a good Helmsman, but he's not worth the luck. " "Well, then I have a proposition for you, help me get him out of the casino alive, I'll make him give me back the 50,000,00 he stole from me and you can keep the money, and in return I'll keep Reji, what do you think?" says Kanryu with a confident smile on his face. Gio rubbed his chin, tilting his head to the side a little as he thought. "It's a decent idea. Fine, make him give me the money he owes me, plus interest since I'll be helping you out, and in return, I'll give you Reji. May the gods have mercy on your soul. So, what's the plan then?" "Well, we know they took Reji to the casino boss's room or something, first we have to know where that room is, and we also have to find out more about the casino security scheme, because it won't be easy to get out of here with Reji, in the end he owes a lot of money, but knowing more about security we can avoid wasting time on unnecessary fights." Gio nodded to you. "Why don't you sneak around towards the security door over there? I'll handle distracting the guards. I'll throw some cash around and show them what the Mafia does when then come to town. Hurry up with his recruitment so I can get back home, this ocena makes my skin itch." He stood and headed to the cash cage to withdraw some chips. Kanryu immediately got up and put the chair back in its place and walked towards the security room. Category:Role-Plays